new_orderfandomcom-20200213-history
True Faith
'''True Faith '''is the 14th single released by New Order. It is about drugs. Appearances True Faith has appeared on the best New Order compliations, including Substance and (the best of) New Order. It also appears in American Psycho. B-sides "1963" is the B-side for all the releases of True Faith but is not on the video CD. True Faith (Morning Sun remix) is sometimes the A-side of some releases, and True Dub appeared on the 12" True Faith Remix release. Evil Dust is a dub of Angel Dust from Brotherhood, and is present on the Video CD release. '94 release True Faith was remixed by Steve Osbourne and Paul Oakenfold and released in 1994 with mixes such as the Perfecto Mix and Sexy Disco Dub Mix. Reception The song was the first song to feature on the US Hot 100 board, and their first ever top 40 hit, ranking at 32. Lyrics Originally, the lyrics for True Faith had the words "They're all taking drugs with me" but Stephen Hague, who was working with them for a 10-day period, convinced them to change the lyrics so that it would be playable on the radio. The words are now "They're afraid of what they see". The original lyrics are sung in live performances. I feel so extraordinary Something's got a hold on me I get this feeling I'm in motion A sudden sense of liberty I don't care 'cause I'm not there And I don't care if I'm here tomorrow Again and again I've taken too much Of the things that cost you too much I used to think that the day would never come I'd see the light in the shade of the morning sun My morning sun is the drug that brings me near To the childhood I lost, replaced by fear I used to think that the day would never come That my life would depend on the morning sun... When I was a very small boy, Very small boys talked to me Now that we've grown up together They're afraid of what they see That's the price that we all pay And the value of destiny comes to nothing I can't tell you where we're going I guess there was just no way of knowing I used to think that the day would never come I'd see the light in the shade of the morning sun My morning sun is the drug that brings me near To the childhood I lost, replaced by fear I used to think that the day would never come That my life would depend on the morning sun... I feel so extraordinary Something's got a hold on me I get this feeling I'm in motion A sudden sense of liberty The chances are we've gone too far You took my time and you took my money Now I fear you've left me standing In a world that's so demanding I used to think that the day would never come I'd see the light in the shade of the morning sun My morning sun is the drug that brings me near To the childhood I lost, replaced by fear I used to think that the day would never come That my life would depend on the morning sun... What do you rate this song? 1 2 3 4 5 Category:Songs Category:Songs by New Order Category:Singles